youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust
'Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust '''is a YTP made by EmpLemon as a Halloween special. In this video Mr. Krabs goes beyond insane and begins to kill all of his closest friends to cover up a murder at the Krusty Krab. In fact, this Mr. Krabs has been named Lusty Krabs for his bloodlust for wanting to kill EVERYONE... The original was blocked by the bastards at Viacom. DAAAAAMN YOOOOU VIACOOOOOOM! Sypnosis This horror (yet funny) YTP starts with SpongeBob and Patrick enter a tent where they see a rolled up paper, while some images of scary jumpscares pop up. After unrolled the paper, the two realize they recognized something on the paper, but all of the sudden, Mr. Krabs, armed with a chainsaw, appears behind them, and the screen turns black as SpongeBob and Patrick screams. It flashes back three days earlier when a health inspector showed up at the Krusty Krab for an inspection. The fish anchor informs the health inspector was a fake and just wanted "FREE FOOD". Enraged, Mr. Krabs decided to kill the health inspector by tainting a Krabby Patty with poison. SpongeBob, who was forced to assist or else risk getting fired, gives the Patty to the health inspector. Then the health inspector eats the poisoned Patty and dies. At a dark night, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob go to muddy hill where they buried the health inspector's dead body so nobody will know about the murder. But then a police car came around and the cops caught Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. As it turned out, they just wanted some Krabby Patties. Unfortunately for the cops, Mr. Krabs was too panicked from being caught and began shooting at the cops with an sub-machine gun, then a flamethrower, which set fire to the police car and explodes, killing the two officers. As Mr. Krabs laughed maniacally, a scared SpongeBob is suprised of what Krabs had done. Mr. Krabs was not the man he used to be, and this was just the beginning of a living nightmare. Later that night, after what happened to the health inspector and the two police officers, Mr. Krabs had a nightmare of a morbid sprite of himself telling him to kill more people. This causes Mr. Krabs to lose his sanity as he acted that way at the Krusty Krab the next day, trying to stop the voices in his head. Squidward, who noticed Mr. Krabs' insanity, tells SpongeBob to call the Navy, while he evacuates the customers. Afterwards, SpongeBob and Squidward go to Mr. Krabs' office to attack him and tied him up. Outraged, Mr. Krabs calls them traitors and says he'll have their heads cut off and mounted over his fireplace. Then the police appear from the ceiling and arrest Krabs, sending him to the Bikini Bottom Prison. In the prison, Mr. Krabs, who is becoming more insane than ever, dramatically monologing himself on how SpongeBob and Squidward betrayed him and have him sent to jail. Then, Krabs slowly evolved into Moar Krabs, and the morbid version of him, once again, tells Krabs to kill even more people. Meanwhile, while walking home, Squidward admitted to feeling remorseful for getting Mr. Krabs arrested, but saying it will pass. As he relaxes, Squidward then has a nightmare about Mr. Krabs invading his dreams and burning down the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob in it, thinking he will return for revenge. Back at the prison, two prison guards noticed and goes to Mr. Krabs' cell when he rips the skins off of them, bleed them to death. Mr. Krabs goes through the tunnels, escaping jail. Meanwhile, Squidward had boarded up his front door as protection against Mr. Krabs and then takes a bath. But while Squidward was scrubbing his backside, an axe broke through the door in the style of The Shining, causing Squidward to scream. Then Mr. Krabs appeared, killing Squidward with the axe. The next day, while SpongeBob and Patrick were taking a stroll in town, they received the newspaper informing them of Mr. Krabs' murder of Squidward, realizing Krabs is on a rampage in Bikini Bottom. The two decide to run away from Bikini Bottom to prevent Krabs from hunting them down. However, SpongeBob and Patrick find a tent where they discover a collection of decapitated heads, buckets full of blood and murdering weapons. When the duo unfolds the paper they find a head of Squidward with the words below saying, 'gotta have MOAR'. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs appeared with a chainsaw. The enraged Mr. Krabs began to chase SpongeBob and Patrick through the fields. They ran toward Bikini Bottom, but Mr. Krabs caught Patrick with a lasso and pulled him away to his doom. SpongeBob made it home, but Mr. Krabs wasn't far behind. After calling SpongeBob on the phone, breathing heavily into it, and hanging up, and after cutting off SpongeBob's electricity, Mr. Krabs broke in through the door with Patrick's skin and cornered SpongeBob with a kitchen knife. He then revealed that he was actually Mr. Krabs, causing SpongeBob to scream in terror. But then Mr. Krabs broke off SpongeBob's pants with his knife, revealing a bomb strapped to him. When Mr. Krabs asked SpongeBob what he was doing with it, SpongeBob says he is doing "something he should have been done a long time ago!" Then, the bomb detonates and exploded, killing both Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob, who sacrificed to end Krabs' rampage. After the credits finish rolling, Patrick is seen saying "And everyone died. The end!" revealing that the whole video was just a scary story. A very disturbed SpongeBob then says, "Fuck you, Patrick," ending the video. Victims Each of these victims are put in order: # The Health inspector (killed by a poison krabby patty) # Two cops (Shot and exploded) # The guards (Got their faces torn off and died by loss of blood) # Squidward (Axed in the face, later his head is kept as a trophy) # Patrick (killed in a giant explosion, Then Mr. Krabs took his skin to scare Spongebob) # Spongebob (sacrificed himself to kill Lusty Krabs) Cast *Mr. Krabs / Moar Krabs / Lusty Krabs: Clancy Brown *SpongeBob SquarePants: Tom Kenny *Patrick Star: Bill Fagerbakke *Squidward Tentacles: Rodger Bumpass Sources Cartoons *''Robot Chicken **"Major League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Algae's Always Greener" **"Arrgh!" **"Clams" **"Doing Time" **"Dying for Pie" **"Ghost Host" **"Graveyard Shift" **"Hall Monitor" **"Have You Seen This Snail?" **"Hooky" **"I Had an Accident" **"I'm with Stupid" **"Idiot Box" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Krab Borg" **"Krusty Krab Training Video" **"Life of Crime" **"Mid-Life Crustacean" **"Nasty Patty" **"New Student Starfish" **"One Krabs Trash" **"Patty Hype" **"The Secret Box" **"Something Smells" **"Squeaky Boots" **"Squid's Day Off" **"Survival of the Idiots" **"Texas" **"Wet Painters" Films *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''The Shawshank Redemption'' *''The Shining'' *''Vampire's Kiss'' Music *"Still" by Geto Boys *"Thriller" by Michael Jackson Web Videos *"mr krabs" by NKassad Videos Category:Poops Category:Plot Based Poops Category:2013 Poops Category:Videos Category:Awesome Videos Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:Viacom Victims Category:Viacom Survivors Category:Reuploaded Videos